1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bus keeper circuit is provided to maintain the final potential of a bus. The bus keeper circuit has a latch structure using an inverter. In such a bus keeper circuit, shoot-through current tends to be generated. Accordingly, a circuit to prevent shoot-through current is proposed (see Patent Document 1).